the breakup (between friends)
by kia kookie
Summary: Alex is given heartbreaking message and clover's the one to blame! with Sam on Alex's side, clover is all alone trying to balance school,missions and trying to clear her name to get her friends back...
1. Chapter 1

"CLOVEEER!" Alex shouted. An expression of recognition formed on Clover's face. "Oh, so that's who's nail polish it was!" Clover got up from her chair and wobbled on her heels trying not to smudge her- or Alex's nail varnish. "Better go give this to al." She smiled wobbling as she was trying to walk on her heels. As she heeled her way into Alex's room she heard a strange noise. She turned around to see Alex on the floor, crying! Was her nail polish _that_ important to her? "You've got some nerve Clover!" Sam looked up from comforting Alex to staring at Clover. What did she do? This obviously wasn't about the nail polish, but boy if looks could kill she would be so dead right now. "You go on like a thousand date's every week, and you don't stay with one! But when Alex gets a boyfriend her very _first_ boyfriend, you just had to come in and invade! Sam was angry, _very_ angry Clover done a lot of selfish things in her lifetime, but this one take's the biscuit. Clover was flabbergasted (real word look it up XD) she hasn't done anything wrong at all. "What do you mean steal her boyfriend? I didn't even know she had one!" Alex sniffled stood up and handed clover her phone "oh yeah! How do you explain this!?" Clover read the text messageon Alex's phone.

oh hey babe or al I should call you now that I'm breaking up with you .basically I met your HOT friend clover, and I like her now soo... yeah and BTW do you clover's number?

"what a jerk!" Clover shouted "yeah I know you are" Sam muttered under her breath. "Al you _have_ to trust me on this one okay?" Clover pleaded Alex held back tears and then spoke "Why should I trust you When your nothing but my acquaintance?" she walked out of her room and into Sam's, before s leaving Alex turned around and said to Clover: "by the way don't call me all, only my friends call me that."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;""Come on al!" I know you can't resist it!" Clover said blowing over a tray of cookies hopelessly trying to woo Alex with them."No clover! you can't try to win over with cookies, not even... if... there chocolate chip, and soft, and... are there smarties in there?" Alex said drooling over the tray, then snapping back into reality. "NO!" Alex shouted. "Really? cause it looks to me that there's..." Clover gasped "A CHOCLATE CORE! everyone know's how much you love chocl-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Clover screamed. the cookies went flying and alex managed to grab one and shoved it in her mouth hoping clover wouldn't see, as her, sam and alex were sucked into a tube that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Sam was the first to land on the hard couch, then Clover, then Alex. "Gee jer, a guy as rich as yourself should at least be able to afford some padding on this couch!" sam complained. "I'm sorry Samantha for not buying cushions for an old couch, while also being the head of a spy agency." Jerry said. sam shrank back further into the couch. "Oh sorry about that jerry" she said, shooting him a sorry look. He looked more tired than usual. And was a bit snappy today. " Reports of the new doll out in toy stores, the whoopsy wendy attacking young children have sprouted from all around beverly hills, its your job to find out who's behind on these attacks." "pfft! yeah right jer! as if a bunch of dolls are going around attacking people!" jerry simply raised an eyebrow and pushed a button on his desk. footage a little girl opening her wendy doll from the package. the doll stuck its middle finger up and shoved it up the girls lef nostril. there was blood. lots of it. "point taken" Clover said wide eyed from the experience. A worried look formed on Alex's face. being the childish one of the group, she loved toys, now she wasn't so sure. Jerry saw this look and reasurred her."Don't worry alex, i'm sure my gadgets will protect you, just like every other mission. speaking of the sort, GLADIS!" Jerry called. "hello girls, today we have the jetpack as usual, those gogo suction boots I know clover loves, the eye protector 5000 and for sam the the hologramn mood ring, good luck on your mission girls!" GLADIS said. With the touch of a button on their compowders Sam,Clover and Alex were in there uniform ready./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"stronghey guys! its an actual chapter! I know! THANK YOU to the 71 people who read my story. i'm sorry i took so long I forgot my account password and went through hell just to be here with you all. thanks to rajikaran (guest reviwer) for well reviewing! and another thanks to that person for following and faverouting my story! signing out/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong~kia kookie~/strong/p 


End file.
